


Physical Therapy

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Love, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Physical Therapy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Y'vonne gives Aric a massage to work out a kink in his shoulder, only to turn around and stretch those muscles a different way...ABC's of Smut Prompt: A--Aftercare
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Series: SWTOR Fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/846597
Kudos: 16
Collections: Leather & Lace + You Keep Me Warm





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



> This was written for an ABCs of smut prompt given to me by GuileandGall 84 years ago. I tried to showcase Y'vonne being an attentive lover and big cuddler when she's not gearing up for another round. ;)

Aric pressed a trail of kisses down her sternum, Y'vonne writhing under his caress, her claws raking through the sheets. He dragged his teeth gently across the curve of her breast as he rocked his hips into hers, reaching that perfect spot within her, Y'vonne panting as she rubbed her toes up the back of his calves. His hands found hers, fingers twining together against the mattress as he pushed himself up and gazed down at her, a small smile playing about his lips as he watched her, surging back inside her. He dropped a gentle kiss to her shoulder, eyes never leaving hers as he rocked his pelvis against hers, coaxing a moan from her throat. Her legs tightened their hold around his waist, body shaking with pent-up need and desire. Kissing a trail up her neck, his lips found hers, swallowing her contented sigh as he thrust forward, rolling his hips.

Aric snapped his hips, pushing harder into her, Y'vonne swearing quietly and making him smile as he reclaimed her lips, her body pressing against his. Her heat surrounded him and he shuddered, driving into her as his finger slipped between her thighs to tease her clit, his mouth on hers, as he took her hard and fast. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, core clenching around his shaft when she came on a cry of his name. The rhythm of his hips as he thrust into her was erratic, Aric almost to his own climax. Clamping his mouth down over her pulse point, he tensed, orgasm claiming him as he collapsed on top of her, breathing a sigh of relief at the feel of her breasts against his chest, inhaling the scent of their sex before he rested his forehead against her collarbone, the two purring in unison, absolutely content. He rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft, before pulling out and rolling off of her onto his back, panting.

Y'vonne turned onto her side and draped one leg across his as she propped herself up on her elbow, cheek in her palm and tracing little patterns on his pec above his heart. She enjoyed the feeling of his warmth and his silken copper fur swirling around her fingers, his heart beating under her fingertips. He groaned in pleasure, arching into her touch. A slow smile spread across Aric's face as he watched her, reaching up to tuck a lock of brown hair behind her pointed ear, before brushing her cheek gently with his thumb; she leaned into his caress, placing her hand over his and kissing his palm. She never wanted to be without him...could hardly remember her life--and her bed--without him in it. Leaning over him in the bed, she pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss. He groaned as she raked her claws through the fur on his chest, still not sated. She was never going to have enough of him.

"I'll never have enough of this." Aric breathed, his hand curling in her hair and bringing her face closer.

It was like he could read her mind--the two of them so in tune with one another, her heart overflowing; Gods, she loved this man.

"What? Me naked and in your bed?" Y'vonne teased, brushing her lips against his.

"Us." He grinned at her, his eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Though, you naked in my bed is a definite bonus."

Y'vonne laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully, before sitting up in the bed and stretching, the sheet pooling in her lap and Aric's eyes roaming over every curve as they followed her movements with pinpoint precision; she'd expect nothing less from her XO.

She glanced over at him and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." Aric growled low in his throat as he rubbed his shoulder.

Y'vonne's yellow eyes narrowed, honing in on the action and holding up a hand, stopping him as he reached for her. "How long has your shoulder been bothering you?"

Aric shrugged. "Few days. Must've messed it up in the Bastion assault."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Figured everyone had their own problems and didn't need to hear about mine."

"On your stomach, Jorgan. Now."

"Yes, sir."

She'd instantly gone into commander mode, reverting to the use of his last name to show him how deadly serious she was, not willing to battle with his stubbornness. She needed her entire squad in peak form and ready for whatever the galaxy threw at them next. Aric grimaced as he rolled over, Y'vonne tossing one leg over him, settling her knees on either side of his hips and straddling his rear, her focus on his shoulder. Aric smiled to himself at how attentive to his needs she was and he couldn’t ask for a more amazing lover--her attention to detail both on and off the field was unmatched. She squeezed his shoulders gently, eyes going wide at how tight and wound up he was.

"Your muscles are in knots, Aric! How have you even been able to move, let alone handle me? Try to relax, love; I promise this is going to feel amazing.”

“You've said that before.”

“And correct me if I'm wrong, but you benefited from it, didn't you?” She teased, scraping her teeth across his shoulder blades.

Aric groaned at the pressure where his neck met his shoulders, her hands strong as she relaxed every overworked muscle, trying to unravel every knot and kink. Heat radiated off Aric, Y'vonne sweeping her palms from his shoulders and down his back, her magical fingers pressing deep into his muscle tissue. It felt amazing...Aric hadn’t realized how much abuse he took day in and day out until he felt the tension slowly drain from his body. Her hands were strong, movements slow as she massaged him, pressing her knuckles into him, before working her way back up to his shoulders, digging her elbow in and making him moan. He felt ridiculously spoiled, having been a ball of stress since that business on Ord Mantell with the original Havoc Squad--he couldn't remember the last time he'd had the option to just relax, let alone gotten a massage.

Every day since, he thanked the Gods for dropping Y'vonne into his life.

Aric purred underneath her attentions, melting into a blissful puddle on the mattress, Y'vonne's claws kneading into his back. His fingers twined with the sheets, eyes fluttering closed on a low growl. She grinned leaning forward, breasts pressed against his back as she caught the point of his ear between her teeth. He should be worried that her favorite position seemed to be sitting on him, but with the way she was working the stress out of his muscles, he couldn't bring himself to care. Though he did wonder how she still had the energy to give him a massage after everything they'd just done.  Her hands worked their way down his body, working the tension out of his muscles, hands curling and pressing her knuckles into his glutes as she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Are you feeling any less tense?" She stroked his spine lovingly.

"I am--R and R with you always seems to do that for me, even if stress is part of the job."

Y'vonne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that. They call it 'Rest and Relaxation' for a reason--you just like having this grumpy, never pleased exterior because it means everyone bothers you less. Now, roll over. I'm going to work out some more knots." Y'vonne purred, her tone seguing into seductive as she sucked the point of his ear before sliding off of him, Aric immediately missing her warmth and the feeling of her breasts pillowed against his back.

He chuckled. Pushing himself up on his hands, he flipped himself over, accidentally dislodging her and sending her laughing onto the sheets beside him, at the unexpected movement. He was sore, but it was a good kind--this was exactly what he'd needed. Immediately, she climbed on top of him, straddling him as she settled herself on his thighs, biting her lower lip, gaze raking across his form and loving what she saw; he was a sight to behold. Her lips found his, claws raking down his torso as she hovered over him, sliding through the soft copper fur on his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers and drawing a shudder from her lover as she bent down to capture his earlobe between her teeth, rocking her hips up and meeting his. He growled low in his throat, arousal streaking through him as she ground against his erection and he swore he saw stars. His fingers traipsed up her calves and thighs, stopping on her hips and easing them faster, grinding them down against his. Y'vonne purred, holding herself steady with one hand braced against his left pectoral, directly over his heart, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her palm.

"Blast it, woman. Quit teasing me."

Y'vonne grinned down at him, a mischievous twinkle in her yellow eyes. "Make me."

A challenge.

His claws dug into her hips, the sheets under her back moments later, his yellow and green eyes hazy with desire. "You are going to be the death of me. I love you."

Y'vonne smiled up at him, cupping the back of his head as she stared into his eyes, trailing her toes up the back of his calves, arching her hips to meet his and bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"I love you, too." She panted, her breath warm and moist against his lips.


End file.
